


throat

by buu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he'd been asked before, having a dick in his mouth was nowhere near the spectrum of things he could have seen himself doing in the future, but now all he really wants is to try it, to lick his tongue up Kageyama's erection where he's sprawled on the bed, so he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	throat

**Author's Note:**

> this is really dumb and plotless sry! |･x･`)

“Oral fixation” is never something Hinata's really had himself pegged for. He likes lolipops and popsicles as much as the next guy, probably, but Kageyama's always the one with things in his mouth, chewing on pens and his fingernails and the straw of his box of milk. Hinata teases him about it, and Kageyama's cheeks turn predictably pink, but it never really crosses his mind why Kageyama likes sticking things in his mouth.

Until Hinata goes down on him.

It's his first time, of course, and he's awful at it. If he'd been asked before, having a dick in his mouth was nowhere near the spectrum of things he could have seen himself doing in the future, but now all he really wants is to try it, to lick his tongue up Kageyama's erection where he's sprawled on the bed, so he does. Kageyama even tries to push him off, to tell him it's gross, dumbass, although the strained whine in his voice isn't very convincing. It's Kageyama, so as far as Hinata's concerned, it could neverbe gross.

The taste is a little funny, takes him a few minutes to get used to, but the way Kageyama wriggles and gasps under him makes up for anything that could have otherwise made the experience unpleasant. Hinata sucks with his lips, with his tongue, tries to draw more of the breathy panting sounds out of Kageyama's mouth, focuses on the warm skin on his tongue and the heat in his cheeks and the tent in his pants that he palms as he drools all over Kageyama's crotch.

And then Kageyama's hips jerk up, suddenly, and Hinata's gagging and choking and coughing and Kageyama's hand is on his back, pulling him up and away and against his chest.

“Shit,” he says, voice hoarse and upset, “Sorry, I'm sorry, don't die, holy shit-”

He doesn't let Hinata finish, no matter how much he demands and whines and pokes Kageyama's hard dick with his fingers, because Hianta's voice is still scratchy. They end up getting each other off with their hands, which isn't much different from what they usually do, and to be honest, Hinata's a little disappointed. For days after, he's thinking about Kageyama's dick in his mouth, warm and twitching and the way Kageyama had been squirming underneath him, one hand curling up into his hair.

Twice, Hinata thinks about it when he gets himself off, under the covers at home.

Maybe it's weird to think this much about sucking another guy's dick, but it's Kageyama, and nothing they do is anything short of weird. It's always been like that, since they met, and Hinata doesn't mind at all the way they bicker constantly on the court and the way Kageyama gives him make-up snacks when they fight, pretending he's just too hungry to finish the entire warm meat bun he has clutched in a paper bag (Hinata's favorite kind). And Hinata doesn't want to suck just anyone's dick. Only Kageyama's.

He's determined to get good at it, really good, so Hinata tries searching about it on the internet, late at night and cheeks flaming. Every noise sets his nerves on edge, thinking someone's about to run in and read his mind and see that he's disgusting and really, really wants to suck Kageyama off. And not only that, he wants to make him squirm, make the noises come louder and faster and maybe not choke when Kageyama accidentally thrusts into the back of his mouth.

It takes him a while, an hour of switching between tabs and reading in bits before he gets too embarrassed, a few videos that burn into his retinas in ways he's not sure are good or bad, an excited bump in his shorts that he's only half-denying is from thinking about doing this to Kageyama.

If Kageyama knew what he was doing, he'd kill him.

Xxx

The next time Hinata tries, Kageyama seems to know exactly what he's going for and tries to stop him before he even gets started. Hinata lets out a frustrated breath, blowing the hair on his forehead out of his eyes.

“Just let me do it, stupid,” he says, hands clamped stubbornly on Kageyama's thighs, shorts already down to his knees. They have a stare-off, during which Hinata does his best to look his stubbornest and what he hopes is his sexist, and after about five minutes but what seems like an hour, Kageyama finally relents. He's hard, and Hinata's purposely brushing against his dick, and there's also the fact that Hinata knows that Kageyama had enjoyed it last time.

So he sighs. “Do you really want to?”

Hinata doesn't think he's ever nodded so hard and fast in his life, and seconds later, he's bowing his head, on his knees between Kageyama's legs holding him steady with a warm, sweaty hand. He's excited already, and he hasn't even done anything. He puffs out a breath against Kageyama's dick and watches his legs twitch, and as soon as he hears Kageyama starting to say something he does it. Hinata slowly, carefully slides his lips over Kageyama, warm and salty.

It's thrilling.

He licks his tongue over the heated skin, letting drool slip down past his lips to make it easier to take him in further. It's still kind of hard, because this is only Hinata's second time, but it's a lot better than the first because he knows a little of what to expect.

There's the vague feeling of warm hands on his head, fingers threading through his hair, and Hinata makes a content noise around Kageyama's dick, feels his legs tense again. 

“Okay?” Kageyama asks, voice thin, and when Hinata nods, mouth sliding over Kageyama, he shudders. There are faint noises from above him, noises he's never heard Kageyama make before, and he wants to hear more of them as he slides his hand down to rub himself through his pants. Just hearing the sounds Kageyama is making has him hard, hot and bothered.

It doesn't take long before Kageyama's suddenly tugging at his hair, frantic, in what Hinata thinks is a signal to pull back, but he's not going to. This is the furthest he's gotten and he's excited that Kageyama is going to come just from his mouth, so he stubbornly stays put, pushing Kageyama's hands away. He sweeps once more with his tongue, licking up the slick skin, and then Kageyama's spilling into his mouth warm and bitter and Hinata tries his best to swallow it.

Some spills down his chin, out of the corner of his mouth, and he sputters when he pulls back. Kageyama's dragging him up by his shoulders, cheeks red and sticky. He's glaring, asking Hinata what he did that for, why he's such a dumbass, while Hinata grins dopily and tries to lick the mess at the corner of his mouth.

Kageyama helps get him off, after, roughly palming him through the fabric of his pants while he wipes Hinata's face with his shirt. It's a little disappointing that he hadn't been able to swallow it all, but Hinata feels pretty satisfied with the result, whispers it into Kageyama's ear when they're curled up together in his bed afterwards, and the way Kageyama's cheeks flare up again has his stomach tingling.

Hinata practices every chance he can get. He thinks he might be exhausting Kageyama, but he doens't care because he's going to make him yell, he decides, after the fourth time. He's heard enough of Kageyama's noises by now to know that they're amazing and that he wants to hear more; the small, breathy sounds coming out of his mouth and muffled by the back of his hand aren't enough, and neither is being able to take him in halfway. Anything Hinata sets his mind to, he gives his entire self, determination amping up the way he moves his head and clears his throat and strokes the inside of Kageyama's thigh with his thumb.

He thinks about it often, too, when he's in class, when he sees Kageyama on the court, when he crouches low to pick up a ball and Hinata's heart thuds in his chest thinking about what he's been doing, what they've been doing, and what he wants to do.

“I'm going to take you in all the way,” he tells Kageyama, when he finishes one day, having finally, finally swallowed all of it. Kageyama looks dazed and embarrassed and disgruntled, says no way, and then Hinata knows that he has to do it, he's going to take Kageyama in as far as he can, until his nose bumps against the coarse hair near his stomach. He practices breathing through his nose, sticking his finger down his throat to see how his gag reflex is, flattening his tongue.

And then, finally, it happens.

Kageyama's flat on his back on his bed, pants around his ankles courtesy of Hinata's grabbing fingers after they study for about five minutes. His breath is coming harsh and heavy as Hinata laps at his cock, hard between his legs, and he tangles his fingers in Hinata's hair in preparation for what's coming. Hinata thinks to himself that he's trained Kageyama pretty well, and he feels sort of smug because Kageyama doesn't even try to stop him now when he opens his mouth and slides his lips down over the skin of Kageyama's shaft.

He pauses, letting his tongue twist around, slicking Kageyama to the point where his knees shake and his fingers tighten in Hinata's hair.

“Stop teasing, jackass,” he gasps, and Hinata feels the corners of his mouth tugging up in a smile because Kageyama is a baby and also knows him too well. So he keeps going, sliding down further and further and this is it, he thinks, today is the day, and he breathes in deep through his nose and flattens his tongue and keeps going and going and-

Something bumps the back of his throat, and he doesn't gag. He breathes in deep, settles himself. Kageyama's fingers are still in his hair and his breathing is harsh and measured, and it makes Hinata's heart jump in his chest to think about what he looks like, spread out like that with his dick all the way inside Hinata's mouth, holy shit, and Hinata can't help it; he moans around Kageyama.

The way the taller boy's thighs are shaking lets Hinata know that he's doing his best to hold back, to not repeat the events of the first and several subsequent attempts that led to coughing and sore throats. Hinata doesn't want that, though. He wants Kageyama do do whatever he feels like, wants to see him let go and make those noises but louder. He makes another noise around Kageyama's dick, and swallows.

“Shit.” It bubbles out of Kageyama's mouth and his fingers tighten again, blunt nails scraping Hinata's scalp in a way that sends shivers down his spin and to his dick. “Hinata-”

Feeling a little confident, Hinata slowly slides up and back down, bumping his nose against Kageyama's stomach. Kageyama's voice catches in his throat and his hips jerk again, restrained.

Hinata stops. He doesn't want restrained. He wants Kageyama to get as into this as he is, to go rough and hard into the back of his throat and just thinking about it has Hinata's pants tenting, straining against fabric.

He pulls back, all the way, and then releases Kageyama with a wet 'pop'.

When Hinata meets his eyes, Kageyama looks confused and desperate, which has Hinata's nerves jumping under his skin. He looks really, really good, hair fanned out on the pillow under his head, entire face flushed and eyes half-lidded.

“I finally let you do what you want and you stop.” His voice is tense, and he rubs his thighs together. “You're such an ass.”

Maybe Hinata's a little bit of an ass, but he's pulled off because he has a better idea, one that he's been thinking about since watching a few videos, breath held in his room late at night. He sits up on his knees, opens his mouth wide, and points.

Kageyama stares blankly. “What? Do you have to puke?”

Hinata bristles at that because he has never once had to puke, really. He almost did once, when he took in too much too fast, but not right now, at all.

“I want you to fuck it,” he says, blunt, although as soon as the words spill from his mouth he feels his body grow hot. He pushes forward. “Like...you know, that first time when you accidentally-”

“No!” Kageyama's eyes are wide and horrified. “I'm not gonna kill you because you have some weird thing for sucking my dick, dumbass!”

“I just took you all the way in!” Hinata protests, voice a little too loud. “I'm telling you to do it! I'll pay you five dollars if you kill me, and I don't even have five dollars, so that's how confident I am in this. Please?” He follows up with his best pleading look, the one that always gets Kageyama to toss to him, and there's a long silence that stretches between them before Kageyama looks away and makes a frustrated noise that ends up sounding kind of hot.

He's on his knees, suddenly, face close to Hinata's and gripped between sweaty palms. Hinata blinks once and then he's gone, pushing down on Hinata's shoulders with his hands.

“Yeah,” Hinata breathes, looking up at him, “Like that.”

Kageyama slowly, slowly bumps his cock against Hinata's cheek by accident, which causes Hinata to snort until an embarrassed, indignant glare from Kageyama has him biting his tongue, and then, when Kageyama bumps against his lips, opening his mouth. He's feeling a little nervous now, to be honest, because while he's sure he's practiced for this, he's worried Kageyama might accidentally do something wrong. But he'd asked, and he trusts Kageyama not to hurt him, and he really, really wants to do this, can feel himself leaking through his shorts even while his body tenses.

And then Kageyama slides in, slow and warm against Hinata's flattened tongue.

He's almost infuriatingly slow, but it's okay because there are hands cupping his cheeks and thumbs smoothing against his skin while Kageyama makes sure he's not going to die or anything. When Hinata makes a frustrated sound he goes in further, further, Hinata urging him on with hands on his thighs until Kageyama's bumping against the back of his mouth and Hinata is taking deep, deep breaths through his nose.

“Shit,” Kageyama says again, voice quiet.

Hinata hums in assent. Kageyama pulls back, slowly, hands sliding up to tangle in Hinata's soft, unruly hair, and then he's sliding in again and there's a whimper that Hinata thinks is from him, at first, but slowly realizes is from Kageyama.

It makes him hard beyond belief, if it's possible for him to get any harder than he already is.

Kageyama keeps going, jerks his hips and once or twice Hinata thinks he's going to choke but he remembers to breathe and doesn't, relishing the way Kageyama slides against his tongue and the saliva drips from the corners of his mouth, mixing with what's dripping out of Kageyama.

“Your tongue,” he's suddenly gasping, fingers clenching in Hinata's hair. “Move-”

Hinata remembers the way Kageyama's muscles clench when he twists his tongue around the skin, around the thick vein, and he experimentally wiggles it, slides it around Kageyama's cock and Kageyama's hips stutter into his mouth.

He's breathing out “Hinata” and his fingers are so, so tight in Hinata's hair and his voice sounds so good and he's moving so roughly inside Hinata's mouth that he doesn't even realize when he's slipped a hand down between his thighs, pressing against his erection. There's another harsh noise above him, ripped from Kageyama's throat as he pushes back into Hinata's wet mouth.

Hinata moans around him, pressing down harder.

Suddenly, Kageyama's fingers tense in his hair and his hips jerk forward, quick and shallow and there's something hot and wet filling the inside of his mouth, dripping down the back of his throat and he remembers breathe, breathe, and then Kageyama's slipping out of his mouth with a wet, obscene sound, string of saliva stretching between him and Hinata's lips, and there's something warm and sticky between Hinata's thighs and soaking into the fabric of his shorts.

His shoulders are shaking and it takes him a minute to snap out of his daze and peer up at Kageyama's flushed face.

“Dumbass,” he says, and then he presses his lips against Hinata's, even though they're dirty and probably taste like Kageyama and there's spit running down his chin and all he can do is lean into the kiss because his whole body feels spent.

“Hey, was that good?” Hinata asks later, voice hoarse. He's cuddled up against Kageyama's chest, leaning into the fingers petting his hair. His throat feels kind of sore and he actually came in his pants without touching himself, but he's feeling pretty satisfied with the outcome, with Kageyama pliant and warm and tangled with him under the sheets.

“Yeah,” he says, and then follows up with “Dumbass,” and Hinata beams and nuzzles against his neck, slips his leg between Kageyama's and presses them closer together. This is even better than sucking him off, and that had been pretty good, and Hinata is admittedly a little proud of himself.

“Next time, it's my turn,” Kageyama breathes against his ear, and Hinata...really doensn't have any objection to that. And if his voice is kind of croaky the next day, nobody mentions it, although Kageyama's cheeks do tinge pink whenever they catch eyes and Hinata grins and licks the corner of his mouth. Dicks are pretty okay, he decides, as long as they belong to Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been kinda pbbbth at writing this week but i'll try to update my fic really soon!! thank you for reading... |_-｡)


End file.
